Lady Velori
Lady Velori is a Master Shaper of Kro Var. She has been responsible for many climactic events, including the creation of a worldcraft and uniting her planet under one banner, if only temporarily. Now she is mostly around to train people in her ways. Personality He likes shiny things. brb Biography Her real name has been lost to time. Those who knew have long since died - and the only other one who knows cares not for it. Those on Kro Var do not care. All they know is the name Lady Velori - the Destroyer of Hope, the Champion. A member of a now-extinct Earth clan, Velori was born on the planet Kro Var, specialising in an esoteric Force talent called Shaping. Shaping, being the total and utter mastery of manipulating one or more elements at the cost of being unable to use other Force powers, was something she excelled at. Even for a Shaper, she was good. She learned the arts of war as many of her world did - unarmed fighting, fighting with sword, spear, shield and axe. Kro Var, not being a technological world, learned the basics. They barely even used vibro-weapons, so primitive was the Unknown Regions world - but they were learning. However, as time passed on Kro Var as it did, war broke out between the Clans. War on Kro Var wasn't really that big of a deal. They were used to it. This war, however, had Velori's full input, and as a master member of her Clan, a total master of her element, she held off the initial attack. However, her plan was not just to master one element - she could easily end this war if she harnessed all four. She left her Clan with the intent of her plan, leaving them to their own devices for the time being. This meant that she would have to move quickly if her clan was not to die out. She found sympathetic teachers to her plight all across Kro Var. One Master Fire Shaper from the Ungoth Valley. One Master Water Shaper from the Ilkath Seas. One Master Air Shaper from the mountains to the North - and all of them taught her their skills after seeing her talent. She had the ability to do things many could not. So she learned. She learned, at a young age, how to fight the enemies that came at her with earth, air, water and fire at her disposal. Enough that she could beat the Clans that came at her. But it was too late. The war was raging at full, but her Clan, without her, had died off. This was no matter. There were other Earth clans fighting one another - na dher first order of business was to unite them under one banner. Hers. They could not stop a Shaper who had mastered all four elements, and so they fell in line. The Earth clans became one. Then, one by one, they decimated the other Clans, and took their most willing warriors to her cause. One by one the other Clans fell in line. In the final climactic battle at the top of the world, where two Fire clans, a Water clan and Velori's army were facing off, she delivered a shattering blow - she broke the ice of the polar caps and sent their force crumbling into the frozen seas as warning. Velori had won. Kro Var was united - under her banner. SHe re-instated the territories of her Clans and told them 'never again'. She would not remain as their leader, only the mythical warrior-figure that would stop them from doing it again. And, at that point, traders took her off-world. She left. She left to the Empire-in-Exile, as an assistant of the Emperor - enough so that, with her talents, she helped to shape the worldcraft Nyx from almost nothing. She created a planet, gave it a sun and moon, and as return they gave her a lightsaber. a rare weapon. One with a purple blade, as her favourite colour. She was a deadly fighting machine, after all, and needed to look the part. Eventually the Exiles crumbled, and she went back to Kro Var with her own ship. Now, she could go anywhere. Training and Education Force Powers Personal Skills *mad pimpin *smackin bitches *being totally og *fuck yes External Links *Biography Category:NPC Category:Female Category:Empire In Exile Category:Force User Category:Force Practitioner